KEV 200
The Knight of Eternal Victory 200 Power Armor, or KEV 200 for short, is a set of power armor made by the inventor of the Red Eyed Pirates, De Marc. He made a prototype while still in service to the World Government (KEV 175), but made a final copy after the Red Eyes got their bigger ship. Powers Strength The armor itself is made of meteor steel, making it unbreakable to almost anything. The downside is that it is heavy, as heavy as regular steel is. Jet Pack The armor has a built in jetpack in it, on the back. It is activated using the voice command system. It can carry the user and one other person. A.R.P. A.R.P. stands for Advanced Robot Partner and is an AI inside the suit. It operates as both the doorway to voice command as well as a partner to strategize with. Super Legs and Arms Inside the legs and arms of the suit are equipped powerful impact dials that speed up the actions that the limbs make. A normal punch is turned into a mega punch, a regular jump is turned into a super leap and so on and so forth. Built-in Cannons Inside the arms are two small cannons. They can be pulled out of the arm (but still attached to the armor) and fired at will of voice command or manually by pulling the trigger on top. The shots loaded in the cannon are stored on the front of the armor, but anything that fits in the cannon works too. Vision The eye part of the armor can be toggled to do three different things: work as sunglasses, use night vision and use thermal vision. These are useful in many scenarios when you need to see the enemy and they can't see you. Gas Chambers On the armor, there are two circles in the shoulder pieces that can be pressed to release gas. By default, one releases a fast acting neurotoxin and the other releases smokescreen. These can be switched out. The gas is special as it is solid in its container but when it reaches air it automatically sublimates into gas, meaning that there is enough in the container to create loads of the gas. Voice Changer The helmet has an optional feature which allows the user to change their voice. This can be useful for disguising one's identity. Heat Vents To keep the armor running, the suit creates a lot of heat, and that heat has the option of being released into the air around the suit, making it unbearably hot for the enemies while the interior of the suit maintains a nice temperature. Chest Dials Inside the chest are 3 dials, a flame dial, a thunder dial and an eisen dial, which can be used using voice command. The flame and thunder dials can be utilized for regular combat and the eisen dial can be used for a quick shield. Flashlight The flashlight on the helmet also doubles as a laser, shooting the beams that Kizaru shoots when the mode is toggled using voice command. The laser can be very useful when you're in a corner and you need to escape. The flashlight is useful for when you're in the dark with other people, meaning that you don't only need the night vision Built-in Drill On the right arm, there is a retractable drill that can be used to excavate in areas that would be hard to reach otherwise. It is made of seastone and can drill through unexpecting Logia users as well as stone. Stun Grenades On the left arm is stored 3 stun grenades, which can be pumped out at will. They can be useful for stunning enemies and then shooting past them. Built-in Calling Device Inside the helmet is a calling device that can contact den den mushi's. However, it does not have the entire reach of an adult den den mushi, and can only reach den den mushis within a 5 mile radius. Chains The armor has the ability to shoot chains from both of the arms, which can be used as grappling hooks, long distance shooters, whips and plenty of other things. Price Armor like this would be around 3,000,000,000 in a fair price, being that it is so powerful and useful in combat. If the entire navy had these, piracy would've been ended before it started. Category:Armor Category:Invention Category:Lewush